Wonderful
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: KaRe. Sometimes Kai can't help but wonder...


When I was listening to 'Wonderful' from R. Kelly, Ashanti and Ja Rule I couldn't help but make a fic…

Summary - KaRe. Sometimes Kai wonders if Rei loves him for him or if he's just after his money and fame. (Songfic, Wonderful (Remix) by R. Kelly and Ja Rule )

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kai was sitting in the large living room of his mansion. On the glass table in front of him was a mug of hot chocolate and a glass of water. Next to it was a small painkiller for the terrible headache he had. The phoenix rubbed his eyes before turning on the television which was probably the only thing small and not so expensive in the house.

The ex-captain of the Bladebreakers swung one arm lazily over the soft red velvet couch. The many pillows on it made the large couch slightly smaller but more comfortable. He disliked all the pillows even if they made sitting more pleasant. Unfortunately the pillows had been Rei's idea and the phoenix never touched anything that came from his feline lover.

Red eyes wandered to the giant aquarium behind the TV which almost replaced the entire wall. It was framed with gold which made it look like a moving painting. Inside the aquarium itself was a miniature copy of the ocean floor. Beautiful sand covered the entire bottom, coral in all kinds of shape, size and color decorated the bottom as well along with other sea plants and fruits and whatnots. At least one specimen of every small and harmless fish on earth could be found in the tank.

The phoenix watched how a very rare and expensive fish swam between corals equally as rare and expensive. Another idea from his ebony-haired soulmate. The aquarium in total cost nearly 5000 dollars. It was _a lot_ of money but Rei wanted it so Rei got it. Although the amount of money he could spend each month _was_ limited that didn't stop the tiger from throwing it away and buying useless things. The aquarium was a perfect example.

Kai signed as his thoughts guided him towards his 'wife'. The neko-jin was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Soft traces of raven-colored hair, tanned skin streched over a slim, lean body and eyes like golden daimonds. Everything about the Drigger master had attracted him. One of the phoenix's personal favorite was his lover's small size.

Because Rei was Chinese it was already obvious that he wouldn't get as tall as Kai but the Russian never would've thought the tiger to become nearly the smallest member of the Bladebreakers. Even Hilary was taller then him and though the neko-jin himself found it insulting when someone called him 'little' or anything with the same meaning Kai couldn't help but smile fondly.

The small frame of the tiger fitted perfectly into the arms of the blue-haired top blader. When they were both in their large king-sized bed at night the phoenix would wrap his arms around the Chinese neko-jin and stay awake until he felt the smaller, slimmer frame of his wife relax and breathe steadily.

There wasn't a single person in the entire world that could've convinces Kai that they weren't meant to be together. Everything was perfect. It was more then perfect. _They_ were perfect. better yet they were immortal! It was all just too good to be true...

Rei was the most marvelous thing in the world in Kai's eyes and the best thing that ever happened to him but he couldn't help but wonder every now and then if the neko wasn't just after his money. He was always out shopping in Paris, Moscow, Amsterdam or somewhere in America. And he always went _alone_. Sometimes he said he would meet with a 'friend' or stay for almost a week. He was hardly ever here with Kai but then again the phoenix wasn't always here either. When they _were_ home together they hardly ever talked. Rei would always be on the phone and Kai would always be watching TV grumpy and tired from work then they went upstairs, the phoenix would get frisky after seeing Rei undress, they would have sex and fall asleep…

The phoenix knew he wasn't the nicest and most social person but he truly loved the tiger. It would break him apart he found at that the only love Rei has is meant for the things he has and owned and not for the person he was.

It seemed so wrong, to other people, for an only recently married couple to spend so little time together but to Kai it had seemed so normal, so right. Just the fact that Rei was now bonded to him by marriage made him feel content. Just knowing that Rei was sitting in the same room as him was enough to satisfy the phoenix. He didn't have to talk to the tiger. Looking, feeling, loving was enough.

But for Rei it wasn't…

That's why Rei spend hours talking on the phone. He needed someone to talk to and someone he could spend time with or something. That's why he was always away shopping and stuff like that. He never really cared aboout the shockingly high telephone bills but since the phoenix never told him he wasn't sure if the tiger even knew there was a bill for that.

Kai was waiting for Rei to come back from his daily shopping. The golden-eyed beauty seemed to do nothing else _but_ shop. He was _always_ out accompanied by the phoenix's credit card. He knew it was his way of dealing with the fact that his husband was a strong and silent sort of man but still.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Kai Hiwatari raced to the front door like a maniac filled with explosives. He yelled at everyone to keep away so he could be the one opening the door for his beloved wife. The phoenix recollected his dignity before placing his hand on the doorknob and turning it to reveal his little tiger talking to some random person on the phone.

The minute Rei spotted his husband however he simply hung up and hugged the phoenix tightly before kissing him everywhere he could reach. Behind the Byakko Master stood several servants working for the Hiwatari's who were all carrying what seemed like a dozen bags.

Kai frowned. Maybe it was just him but he had no idea what in the world people could buy except for clothes, jewelry, shoes and maybe some furniture or other things for their mansion. But then again he was married to the Rei Kon and one of the mighty Rei Kon's talents was his built-in radar used when shopping. It surprised the phoenix more then once that the tiger managed to buy things that weren't even entirely useless.

"How's it going, my little money-maker." Kai's smile dropped a little at this statement but it was back before Rei even saw it had faltered.

The golden-eyed beauty stepped inside of the mansion after ordering the servants to put everything in his room. When the door was closed again Kai turned to his wife and growled playfully. Rei's eyes widened and he shrieked when the phoenix tackled him onto the sofa. That's when the ex-captain of the Bladebreakers decided to tickle him.

The tiger laughed uncontrolably for several minutes and could only gasp for mercy which he fortunately recieved before he suffocated himself. Still giggling slightly Rei sat straight up and leaned onto his husband's shoulder.

"What happened?" he suddenly asked which caused Kai to blink in confusion.

"Happened?"

"Why are you suddenly so playful? Not that I don't like it cause you know I do but... why?"

"Can't I spend some quality time with the most important person in my life?"

His only respone was a giggle and a kiss on the cheek. The phoenix smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife's petite shoulders. He grabbed the remote and searched for a nice channel but when he couldn't find one he simply gave up and decided to tease the tiger some more. When they were finished fooling around they were both out of breath

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Is bussiness still going well?"

"Yeah.." said the phoenix uncertainly, "Why?"

"No reason," responded the petite tiger sitting beside him, "My little money-maker."

The crimson-haired businessman knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but wonder…

_If it wasn't for the money, cars, the home, the jewels_

_The bags and shows 'bout me and you_

_I wonder…(Would you still be wanting me)_

_I wonder…(Would you still be calling me, still be loving me…)_

000000000000000000000

If you want a sequal written just tell me and I'll make one. This one's been rewritten so it's longer now and hopefully better... review... pretty, pretty please!


End file.
